The prior art provides many types of connectors for connecting electrical or optical conductors. In addition, multi-element electrical connectors for simultaneously connecting several low frequency (including DC) current-carrying conductors (i.e. two electrical lines each including several current-carrying conductors) are well known in the art. The prior art further includes a multi-conductor/coaxial electrical connector for simultaneously connecting a multi-conductor and a coaxial cable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,360 provides a plug member and a socket (receptacle) member. The prior art also includes connectors for connecting optical fibers, and even connectors for simultaneously connecting several low frequency current-carrying conductors (including DC) and also two or more ends of optical fiber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,334.
In addition, integrated circuits (ICs) are well known in the art; the prior art teaches providing integrated circuits (ICs) for performing numerous different functions. ICs are available for use as voltage or current amplifiers, for test and evaluation of circuits, for use as elements of computers, for control, for use in connection with optical circuits (e.g. for performing one or another task of an add/drop multiplexer in a wavelength division multiplex signal), and for providing numerous other useful functions.
In many applications in which two or more conductors of one or more types of signal are used, it is often necessary to perform one or another kind of function at the location where the conductors are connected. For example, it would be useful to provide impedance matching at the point at which two conductors are joined. In addition, it is often useful to amplify a signal at a connector, using either an analog signal amplifier or a digital signal amplifier, or in a purely analog application, provide for either current or voltage amplification. In other applications, other kinds of functions would advantageously be performed at the point of connection of two or more conductors or one or more types.
What is needed therefore is a connector providing not only for connection of two or more conductors or one or more types of conductor, but also providing useful functions having to do with either the signals being conveyed by the connectors, or with the connection itself (including, e.g. test and evaluation of the connection).
Further, for ease of repair in the field and for other reasons affecting performance, it is advantageous to provide for useful functions in a connector not by ICs provided so as to make a physical connection with the conductors being connected by the connector, but instead indirectly coupled, i.e. coupled without making a physical connection to the lines/conductors being connected. Further, such indirectly coupling would be advantageous not only in case of connectors, but in case of electrical and optical circuits generally.